The Switch
by pawnee
Summary: Kagome yawned again, then looked down. Wait down? "Why am I in a tree?" her voice rang throughout the forest. "and why is my voice so..deep..oh kami"
1. Early Morning

Kagome woke with sleep in her eyes. She wiped it away carelessly and yawned. The sun was just rising and a prismatic blanket of color enveloped the skies. Pinks, purples, and early morning blues mixed with the orangey glow the sun released. Kagome yawned again, then looked down. Wait down? "Why am I in a tree!!?" her voice rang throughout the forest. "and why is my voice so..deep..oh kami" Kagome though as she glanced down in time to see herself climing out of her sleeping bag._ 'Why the hell am I down there? Wait how can I be down there?!' _Kagome winced and reluctantly glanced down at the red haori covering her body.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Kagome watched as Inuyasha, still in her body, scampered around frantically while shreiking loudly. Miroku was calling him a 'lucky dog', and, as per usual, Sango was thumping Miroku a good one with her Hiraikotsu. "What the hell is going on?! I don't wanna be in this weak, girly body!! I don't even have my own voice!" He screeched in a high pitched voice. Kagome frowned at him, and although she'd still not mastered this body yet, caught the flailing hanyou-in a girls-body. "My body isn't weak!" She retorted, grumbling."Yeah so!" "Nuh uh! "Yeah so" "Nuh uh-" Kagome had grabbed Inuyasha and was glaring at him menacingly. "But it is" he said growling. Kagome looked at him and frowed again.

Shippo jumped up on Kagomes shoulder "Kagome-chan" he said "Why are you In Inuyashas body?" he looked at her with a pouting face. "I don't know Shippo, but we need to figure out why" Kagome frowned at Inuyasha he was looking down at the skirt about to lift it up. "INUYASHA!" She screamed "Don't you DARE!" She glared again and slapped his wondering hand. "Hey that hurt" he rubbed the hand" he winced "See this is a weak body, in my body I don't feel this kind of pain." Kagome looked at him and winced "Don't try to lift MY skirt!" Inuyasha sigh "Fine". he then sat at the edge of the tree.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha "Why don't you relax and enjoy?" Sango hit him on the head again because he gropped Inuyasha.(A/N: yes I know very wrong eh? But no matter what it is if it is Female, Pretty, and unaware of Miroku, he will try to grope it --;;;) Inuyasha quickly jumped "What the hell Miroku! Don't fucking do that! You stupid houshi!" Miroku pouted "I just could not resist" Kagome looked at Inuyasha "Hia. We need to fix this". Inuyasha nodded. Sango "Hmm. How could this have happened?" she looked to the others. "Maybe it was---" Kagome looked at her "You don't mean...Naraku" Sango nodded "Hia" she sigh "But how? I mean he is a Demon but why this kind of magic" Everyone stood silently.

(A/N: Yup yup, the ficis over for right now O.O;; Like it? Sorry so short :( )


	2. And old friend

Memo: I do NOT own Inuyasha!!!! -cough- only sessy! j/k j/k Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ;;;; Ohh and I know that Koga does NOT turn into a wolf...I think......oO;;

The Switch

Chapter 2

(By: Pawnee)

"Sango, I need you to do something for me." Inuyasha growled. He was staring alertly into the woods and seemed to sense something very wrong.

"Um, ok. What is it?" she said in a somewhat trembling voice.

"Take Kilala and go into the woods. If you see anything out of the ordinary, go after it. It doesn't matter what it is, if it moves, it isn't good. Now go."

Sango jumped on Kilala and they headed into the dark forest. '_I have a really bad feeling about this_' she though to herself. After being in the woods some time Kilala let out a loud growl. "What is it Kilala" Songa yelled. Kilala flew down to her feet and growled at a bush. Sango looked puzzled "Is it a demon?" Kilala got closer to the bush and a wolf jumped out. Sango jumped back, Kilala just stood growling. "KILALA get back!" Sango ordered but she just stood eye to eye with the black wolf. Slowly the wolf seemed to transform. It glowed a bright blue and in a instant Koga was there.

"Where's Kagome" he demanded

"Shes back over at the camp. Why?" Sango looked at the Wolf Prince with Interest.

"I must speak to her about.." he paused

"About what Koga?"

"About..being my wife" His face flushed red for a fe seconds.

"WHAT!" Sango looked at Koga "No you must not ask that, she will say no, I'm sure of it!" she said try to convice him not to go.

"But I must!" Koga said rushing fast Sango like a dessert storm.

"Kilala!!" Sango said jumping onto him/her (A/N What his Kilala? O.O;)

"Kagome!" Koga said taking Inuyashas hand.

"What are you doing Koga" Inuyasha growled, taking his hand back

"My dear Kagome, I wish for you to be my wife." Inuyasha jumped back and growled fiercly. Kagome heard his and jumped from the tree and pushing Inuyasha to the side. "Koga, Kagome cannot marry you." she said trying to sound a little like Inuyasha.

"Stay out of this Dog face" Koga said grabbing Inuyasha and pushing Kagome to the side.  
"Please Kagome. I will always love you, and give you _anything _you want" Inuyasha growled again and hid behind Kagome.

"KOGA! Get Away from him" she covered her mouth quickly. _'what did I just say'_

"What did you say Inuyasha? Wait what the hell!" Koga looked at them both confused.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha" Koga paused "And who are you talking about."he narrowed his eyes.

"It's nothing Wolf Boy, now get away before I have to kill you" Kagome said trying now even harder to make Koga go away.

"Fine, but I don't give up this easy." he said rushing off again in a tornando of dirt and sand.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said fiercly "What are you trying to pull!?"

"I was just trying to get Koga to leave so he woyld not find out"

"Well don't do it agian." Inuyasha growled.

She raised a brow "And are you gonna stop me in my so called _'weak body'_ ?" she mocked.

Inuyasha growled. _'Hmm I wonder'_ I grin spread across his face.

"OSUWARI!" he yelled like Kagome did him.

She crashed to the ground in an instant.

"HEY! That hurt" she cried.

"Well I guess you know how I feel now when you do it to me." He turned his head and slowly turned toward her. _'Shes crying..did it hurt her that bad?'_ he asked. He walked over to her slowly and cradled her in his arms. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear.

She turned to him her eyes filled with tears. "You really mean it?" She began to smile.  
"Yes." He tilted his head toward hers and his lips landed softly.

Kagome broke away. "I love you Inuyasha." She turned around her face was a bright pink, almost red, her eyes filled with even more tears.  
"Whats wrong! Did I hurt you again?" He said puzzled.

"No. These are tears of happieness." she replyed.

Like? Sorry if its short. I have not had much time... :(


End file.
